Teach Me
by GoodWritingTea
Summary: Beck is a happily married teacher, but what will happen when a sexy Junior walks into his classroom. Can Beck stay faithful to his wife, Jade, or fall for the forbidden fruit Cat Valentine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I really excited for this story. Don't forget to review.**

**Plot: Beck is a married teacher. What will he do when a sexy Kitty Kat comes knocking at his door. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. **

* * *

"Cat! What are you doing in here?" Beck asked, pushing his thick black hair out of his face. They were standing in the boy's bathroom, and it was in between classes so he had a right to be confused.

"I was going to take a piss, silly," She giggled playfully and poked him in the chest.

Beck scrunched his face up and quickly backhanded her into the bathroom wall. "Don't poke me with your pussy fingers. This is the boy's bathroom you dumb bitch." He cried, zipping up his pants quickly. He usually let his dick hang out until he was leaving out of the bathroom so it could air out.

"Beck!" Cat said as she fell against the wall, "I'm sorry. I just got confused!"

Beck frowned. He was sick of Cat being confused all the time; it was getting really annoying. Like yesterday she accidentally got the due date messed up for Sikowitz's project and brought in her props and stuff early. The project was due in late May. It was early August.

What. The. Fucking. Hell. August and May are like two different seasons. This bitch was really pissing him off.

At this memory, he felt his anger building up all over again. He walked over and punched Cat in the face also kicked her in the tit.

"Redheaded Bi-yatch." He sneered. "Open your mouth."

Cat scared and surprised, complied.

The Beck proceeded to Shit on her two girl, one cup style. Only with one girl and no cup. He kicked her once more before walking out of the bathroom.

Cat sobbed. What was she going to do with all this shit. There was just so much

"Oh my god, what am I going to do with all this shit. There is just so much."

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to remind you all to review. There's more to come. ;)**


	2. Shatty

**Hey guys, I'm back again. To my reviewer, the reason Cat is getting hit by Beck is pretty obvious if you read the chapter. She hit him and so he retaliated. I hope you guys like this chapter, it shows Cat interacting with another member of the show. Don't forget to review,**

* * *

Cat looked at all the shit around her. She smelled like shit. She looked like shit. Nothing made sense anymore, and she found herself wondering what just happened. Beck had never been violent with her. Of course, sometimes he'd give her a warning hit, but never full out attack her. Cat tried to get up but she was still too weak.

She wanted Beck to like her. She wanted Beck to be with her, to know her.

She just plain out wanted Beck.

The little redhead sighed, taking another thoughtful look at the poop around her. She lifted her finger, the tip of it lined with some of Beck's crap, and put It on her tongue.

"God, even his shit tastes good." She opened her mouth and began eating some more of his shatty shit.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened again, and Cat was faced once again with Beck's beautiful face.

"What the fuck ho! Why you eating my shit? Are you crazy?"

Cat just sat there, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"No, no I-I just wanted to see how- I mean, I'm sorry." Cat looked flustered as she averted her eyes from Beck's prying gaze.

"You eating my shit. I can not believe you. Oh my gosh, you are eating my shit."

Beck walked over to the sink of the bathroom, grabbing his agenda which Cat figured was the only reason he had come back at all. Then he walked out without another word.

As soon as Cat had the energy, she staggered out of the bathroom still having poop on her. Cat entered her classroom and sat in the back, catching the eye of Tori. Tori looked surprised and a bit grossed out.

"Cat, what is that stuff on you?"

"It's uh…I don't know." Cat said looking down, hoping Tori would drop the issue. Everyone else in the class who had even acknowledged Cat as she walked in seemed to just ignore it. But Tori was sure something was up.

"Cat…is that uh…feces?"

"Feces?"

"Poop."

Cat paused and just stared at the tall brunette. She felt anger building up inside of her. What the fuck was wrong with Tori trying to call Cat out and stuff. This lesbo bitch had bet to step off Cat's dick before she got a fist full of crazy to the mouth.

"Look Tori, can you please just leave me alone."

"No, Toby wanna know." Tori said mimicking what she had said that time she met the iCarly gang. Cat just looked at her.

"Bitch what the hell you talking about? Who the fuck is Toby?"

Tori just shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't matter, just tell me Cat. Did you get shitbombed in the bathroom?"

Cat glared at Tori. "I never liked you Tori. You always make jokes and they're never funny. And you talk in a high-pitched voice and you look like a starved sex slave."

Tori gasped and stood up, her eyes watering, and ran out of the class.

Cat sighed. She just wanted to make it home, clean herself up, and go to sleep. AND EAT SOME MO SHIT.


End file.
